dot hack FAERIE
by XYZ Affairs
Summary: ::Promise it's more interesting than the title!:: Tsukasa, Mimiru, and BT come across a faerie castle. But why are they in The World? Tsukasa thinks that BT knows more than she's saying, but he's not sure. Will they be able to destroy the faeries, before


Please Take Note: This is my first .hack//SIGN fic, and it's set sometime during the show. I don't own .hack//SIGN. Even though the title sounds a little weird, I promise that it'll be interesting! Thanks!!! ^____^  
  
.hack//FAERIE  
  
Tsukasa and Mimiru were sitting on a boat in the virtual Venice. Tsukasa saw out of the corner of his eye something flying in the air. He was about to tell Mimiru, but when he turned his head again, nothing was there. 'That's weird,' he thought, but in The World, everything was weird.  
  
Mimiru looked in the direction Tsukasa was looking at. "Anything wrong?" she asked. Tsukasa just shook his head. Mimiru shrugged, "You'll get used to all of these things, don't worry!" She smilied.  
  
Tsukasa tried to smile back, but his mind was preoccupied with many thoughts. What was that thing he had seen? How come he had never seen it before? Did Mimiru know anything about it? Should he just tell her? He kept all of his thoughts inside.  
  
Mimiru stopped the boat and they got off. "Come with me," Tsukasa said, leading Mimiru in the direction where he saw the flying thing. Mimiru looked puzzled, but followed Tsukasa.  
  
On their way to where the object was, they met up with BT. "What's the rush?" she asked, smirking. "Tsukasa's taking me somewhere," Mimiru said, "Do you wanna come?"  
  
BT looked at Tsukasa and said to Mimiru, "Only if Tsukasa wants me to. I don't want to cause any trouble." Mimiru looked at Tsukasa who nodded. 'Maybe BT will know what I saw,' he thought. "Sure, you can come."  
  
So all three of them were headed (let's say) south, when BT caught sight of something. "Hey," she said, watching it brush past her, but when Mimiru and Tsukasa looked over her way, it was gone. BT looked up, expecting to see more of them.  
  
Tsukasa saw the expression on her face. "You saw it, too?" he asked. "Saw what? I didn't see anything!" Mimiru moaned. BT smirked, "Yeah, I did see it. What was it? It went too fast for me to make out anything." Tsukasa shrugged, "I don't know. That's why we're heading over there," he said, pointing, "To see what those things are."  
  
BT nodded and looked around her, hoping to see another one. But nothing was to be seen. Mimiru moaned, "What did you guys see?" BT shrugged, "We don't know. But they could fly. And fast."  
  
Tsukasa nodded, but not really hearing what BT was saying. Mimiru sighed. Suddenly, there was a castle in front of them. "Where did that come from?" he asked, curiously.  
  
The girls shook their heads. "No clue." Mimiru said. But BT looked like she knw more than she was saying. "Tsukasa, Mimiru," she said, pointing at the sky, "do you see what I see?"  
  
Tsukasa and Mimiru looked up. There, above them, were hundreds of those flying things. "Woah," Mimiru breathed. Tsukasa said, "That's what I saw before! Except there was only one." BT nodded in agreement. "Do you have any idea what those things are?" she asked Mimiru.  
  
"Yes," Mimiru said slowly, a look of nervousness in her eyes, "Sadly enough, I do." "Well, what are they?" BT demanded to know. "They're, they're faeries." Mimiru said.  
  
BT was ready to laugh, "You're afraid of faeries?" Mimiru shook her head, "Not just any faeries, but virtual faeries. They're very dangerous. If you get touched by their poison, you might die." She added.  
  
Tsukasa shuddered, "You mean they kill?" Mimiru nodded, "Yeah, they do." Then, the faeries spotted Tsukasa, Mimiru, and BT. One by one, they aimed themselves at the 'intruders' that had dared to come that close to them.  
  
"Don't look now," Mimiru whispered, "but I think they've spotted us!" BT looked up and gasped. Thousands of faeries were hurtling themselves to Tsukasa, BT, and Mimiru. "They're going to kill us!" BT yelled, over the humming of the wings.  
  
"We've got to get out of here!" Mimiru yelled, "Before it's too late!"  
  
Another Note: I hope this chapter's okay. Please R+R!!!! 


End file.
